The invention relates to a ski brake which is fixed to the top of a ski and has at least one pivotably mounted brake shoe arranged along the lateral edge of the ski. The brake shoe is provided with a holding loop, by means of which it can be pivoted for travel into an inactive rest position which is at least approximately parallel to the top of the ski.
Various ski brake constructions are known. According to a first construction, the ski brake essentially comprises a double-armed spring-biased lever pivoted on the top of the ski. One arm is constructed as a brake blade, while the other arm is constructed in such a way that it serves as a counter-biasing holding loop and is pressed down horizontally by the ski boot when the latter is inserted in the ski binding, whereby the brake blade is pivoted into an inactive sprung travel position in which it is substantially parallel to the top surface of the ski. On removal of the ski boot from the ski binding, the transfer from the travel position of the ski brake into the active braking position is effected by spring tension.
In another known ski brake construction (U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,028), the ski brake comprises two independent parts, each having a brake blade. Thus, a separate holding loop is provided for each brake blade. In the case of this construction, it is easily possible to adapt the ski brake to a particular ski width.
In another known construction (U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,158), the holding loop is shaped from a single spring wire, whose ends are constructed as spaced, juxtaposed shafts pivoted on the top of the ski. On passing from the braking position into the travel position, the holding loop is resiliently deformed, and as a result of its deformation produces a spring tension through which the brake blade or blades fixed to the shaft or shafts are pivoted into the braking position on removal of the ski boot from the ski binding. Thus, in the case of ski brakes of this type, it is not possible to adapt to the width of the ski.
An object of the invention is therefore to so construct a ski brake of the type described above so that it can be easily adapted to the width of the ski.